It is oftentimes desirable to provide a vessel for containing and/or storing flammable substances such as gasoline. In some instances, the vessel best suited for such use is a portable receptacle such as the commonly utilized 5 gallon gasoline can known as a "jerry" can.
A vessel containing flammable or volatile liquids such as gasoline presents many problems, due to the volatile nature of such liquids, pressure build-ups which can occur inside the vessel and to static sparks which can occur when pouring the liquid.
The provision of a flash arrester for vessels such as portable receptacles has heretofore been suggested and/or utilized, including a flash arrester that forms a part of a closure assembly rather than being integrally formed with the receptacle itself. Such flash arresters are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 840,992; 1,570,461 and 1,767,642.
In addition, it has heretofore been suggested that closures with pivoted caps could be utilized with containers for storing volatile liquids, and spring-biased venting has also been heretofore suggested and/or utilized with such closures. Pivoted closures with venting are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,365,695 and 2,329,716.
Thus, while pivoted closures, as well as closures modified to include a flash arrester and spring-biased venting, have heretofore been suggested and/or utilized, problems have still existed, at least in some instances, in providing a dependable closure device that combines a pivotable cap and flash arrester with a safety venting feature.